Phrenic Bow
The Phrenic Bow is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a Sheikah long-range bow that Link can obtain and equip. Link can draw it in a first person perspective instead of the standard over the shoulder view used by most other bows. This improves his shooting precision but it limits his field of vision. The Phrenic Bow has a base attack power of 10, though this may be increased by an "Attack Up +" weapon bonus. Link can obtain one in the Myahm Agana Shrine. Another can be obtained from a buried treasure chest in the Deya Village Ruins. A Lizalfos lookout at an enemy camp in Rikoka Hills also wields one and respawns every Blood Moon. Link can take its picture with the Camera Rune to add its entry to the Hyrule Compendium where it appears as entry number 331 in the Compendium's Equipment section. It can be commonly found in West Necluda and Lake Hylia according to its entry's Common Locations section. While the Yiga Clan made the Duplex Bow which has a higher base attack power of 14 and the ability to fire two arrows instead of one, the Phrenic Bow has far greater durability and is more precise due to its first person perspective, though the Duplex Bow's ability to fire two arrows makes up for its lack of precision and both bows are equal in terms of attack range. Additionally both bows are made of wood causing them to burn when exposed to fire or volcanic heat, though their wooden construction allows both bows to be used during thunderstorms without worry of attracting lightning. Cado's Phrenic Bows In addition to Link and Lizalfos, the Sheikah bowman Cado wields a Phrenic Bow which he carries on his back along with the Eightfold Blade he carries sheathed to his waist. Interestingly, sometimes Cado's Phrenic Bow fails to load with his Eightfold Blade and the rest of his model, though this can be fixed by passing time at a Campfire or sleeping at Shuteye Inn. Cado also has two Phrenic Bows mounted inside his house, though Link is unable to obtain either of them nor are they identified as Phrenic Bows when viewed through the Camera Rune thus a picture of them cannot be used to add the Phrenic Bow to the Hyrule Compendium. However they have the same model as the Phrenic Bow and are likely just cosmetic props in the environment to reinforce the idea that Cado is a Sheikah archer. It may also serve as a clue to identify Cado as "The Bow Master", the alias Cado uses for his entry in the Journal of Various Worries which provides hints to villagers with problems that can lead to Side Quests. Thus this hint along with Cado's love of Cuccos can lead Link to Cado's Side Quest "Flown the Coop" which can be accessed when Cado is off duty after completing "Seek Out Impa". See also * Ancient Bow * Duplex Bow * Edge of Duality * Eightfold Blade * Eightfold Longblade * Royal Guard's Bow * Serpentine Spear * Shield of the Mind's Eye Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Bows Category:Enemy Weapons